Hansuke Zabatsu
Hansuke Zabatsu '''is a participant of the Killing Convention in Danganronpa Reprisal. He has the title of '''Ultimate Ghost Hunter. Profile Hansuke is a very charismatic TV host, most notably for his Ghost Investigation show "That's the Spirit!" - many people tune into his antics and he is entertaining to watch, always cracking a joke to lighten moods.He is formerly the Ultimate Television Personality Host but, with formal complaints that he has sent, has now been changed to Ultimate Ghost Hunter. He truly believes in ghosts due to an unexplained experience as a child, and plans to take the show to new heights for real evidence of the supernatural. As such, he has lobbied the government-funded organization that decides the Ulti to change his Ultimate title and for others to take his line of work seriously. Off the camera, he's a little bratty in being determined to get what he wants, and adamantly only wears shorts even in winter. He can be a little childish and is prone to teasing and nicknames, but can be a civil adult when he wants to as well. He vlogs a lot and keeps track of his days, and foremost loves to entertain others. He can push his boundaries especially if it's personal space as he can suddenly give surprise hugs or joking punches, but aside from a childish side to him he doesn't seem to have a malicious bone in his body, and is a typical outgoing teenager who loves to entertain himself and others. Appearance Hansuke is known for his very unkempt light blue hair, which others point out as seeming to defy gravity. He wears an olive green button-up shirt with a blue undershirt, and a sleeveless purple jacket on top. There's also utility belts full of gadgets such as a voice recorder and a camera for him to record his day, as well as a flashlight. He dons brown gloves and his signature grey shorts. Personality Hansuke is a charismatic young man who can easily entertain others with a lighthearted, friendly mood on camera, exaggerating the more zany parts of his personality to keep people watching. When presenting, people seem to just listen to what he has to say, and enjoy his company. Outside of work though, he is immature and often pulls small childish pranks on his peers to get a rise out of them and to have others react. Despite this, he stays true to his beliefs and when questioned, replies in a surprisingly mature and thought-provoking manner, making him more observant than he lets on. He loves the camera and being in the spotlight, which may explain why he always tries to get a rise out of people so others will notice him. He likes to record his days in video and audio as well as all of his thoughts, should he need to come back to them later on as well as to show others what he's been doing. He often tries to go to interesting places or do something crazy so he has something to talk about always to others. In that sense, he's sort of a life tourist, only sticking around for the juicy gossip. Talent When he was first scouted by the Ultimate Organization, he was appointed as the Ultimate Television Personality Host for his successful hosting of several shows on television. However, because of his main show "That's the Spirit" being a ghost-hunting show based on his beliefs and to find answers on a strange occurrence in his childhood, he lobbied the organization to change it formally, which was done after many complaints form him. As a Television Personality Host, his main talents included captivating the audience with his natural charisma into watching more, creating a lot of entertainment for crowds with his adventurous shenanigans. As a Ghost Hunter, he specializes in "Ultimate Ghost Hunting Equipment" and is at the forefront of research into the paranormal. While he has not found any evidence yet, many still love watching his show due to his real talent of drawing in crowds, which has increased interest in ghost hunting around the country. Relationships Hansuke gets along with the rest of the Ultimates in the Killing Convention, and has given them nicknames. * Mina Koerumi - Checkers * Daigo Igarashi - Slowpoke * Rika Nishizen - Booky * Kogoro Minami - Chief * Ikue Dejima - Rails * Tetsuhiro Takamoto - Greenie * Yukiko Mori - Hammers * Eiji Yara - Beanie Boy * Naeko Kuroda - Koko * Hiroya Hakuba - Swingy * Sonoko Shimura - Twintails * Ozora Ueki - Spiky * Momoka Chieda - Chichi * Zentaro Ryuzaki - Goggles * Akihime Egashira - Slippy Free Time Events TBA Navigation Category:Danganronpa Reprisal Category:Religion and Ritual-based Talents Category:Talent: Ghost Hunter